Ensuring
by 59katie
Summary: Walker hires a well known divorce attorney and everyone thinks that he plans to divorce his wife. Alex begins to doubt whether Walker was telling her the truth when he told her that he didn't want a divorce. Walker then asks that Alex not prosecute his arrests anymore. The last story in my 'E' storyline. I've posted other stories on another site as katie 59,


Ensuring by Katie59

Chapter One

Walker who had been called to D.A. Moody's office entered the reception room to see his wife sitting there and from the look on her face she was mad about something. Taking a seat next to her Walker waited for Alex to explain what was bothering her but instead of doing that she asked him " How could you Cordell?" Then Alex turned her back on her husband who sat there wondering what on earth she was talking about because he couldn't remember doing anything that would have upset her. As a matter of fact Walker had agreed just that morning that they were going to take all four of their children to the reservation the upcoming weekend. Alex had been wanting to take them there for awhile but Walker had told her that he was just too busy at work for them to go away for the weekend. After he had informed Alex that they could go this weekend she had thanked him in the way that the both of them really enjoyed resulting in the both of them being a little late for work. Walker leaned closer and asked " What's the matter lady?" Alex turned back around to face her husband then snapped at him " What did I do to you that made you do something like that to me? Just how long have you felt that way about me?"

Walker truly having no idea what his wife was referring to answered " I don't know what you're talking about. After we're done here we'll go back to your office and talk there. Okay?" Alex responded " You're damn right we're going to talk about what you've done but that's going to be at home after my babies are sleeping. Unless of course you want to hear me scream at you where other people can also hear me. Because let me tell you right now Cordell John Walker I would have no problem doing exactly that." Alex then got up and moved over to a chair on the other side of the room to sit in it.

After several tense minutes the receptionist told the pair that they could go into the D.A.'s private office now. After they had been seated in his office D.A. Moody questioned Alex " A.D.A Cahill-Walker given what has happened will you be okay to prosecute your case that starts next week? Or do you need to take a leave from work? Are you going to be able to put this matter aside in the future and still work the cases that the Texas Rangers bring to our office?" Alex replied " I can and will still do my job D.A. Moody and no I don't need to take any time off. I will be in the courtroom Monday morning ready to present my case. I will have no problems with working the cases that the Texas Rangers bring to the D.A.'s office in the future." Moody then asked Walker " What about you Ranger Walker? Can you still work with A.D.A. Cahill-Walker or do you need me to assign another A.D.A. to the cases that you're involved in?" Not knowing what the D.A. was referring to Walker said " I don't care what A.D.A. I work with just so long as they do their job properly." He then got up and left the D.A.'s office. D.A. Moody started to say something to Alex but she told him " Please don't." He nodded okay and Alex left the D.A.'s office.

Alex returned to her own office where she found Walker sitting at her desk. Walker got up from the desk as asked his wife " Alex what was that all about in Moody's office?" Alex removed a legal document from her briefcase and handed it to her husband as as she answered " You tell me." Without even reading the legal document Walker handed it back then told her " You weren't supposed to know about that."

" No kidding." Alex bitterly replied then seated herself at her desk. Walker walked over to her desk knelt besides it then took her hand as he said " I know that it looks bad to you but I will explain what I can to you tonight. After it's all over with everything will be better." Alex removed her hand from his then said in a ice cold voice " You take a legal action that you know is going to devastate me then you still have sex with me? It's far worse than bad, it's spiteful and you know that. So just go ahead with whatever it is that you want to do and leave my office. I don't want to even look at you right now." Instead of defending himself Walker got up and left her office without another word. After he had left Alex put the legal document back into her briefcase then took a few minutes to compose herself then got started on her paperwork.

At Ranger headquarters Trivette who had heard through the grapevine that D.A. Moody had called both Alex and Walker to his office because of something personal between the two of them asked his partner " Hey Walker what did Moody want?" Walker didn't answer instead he went to his desk and made a phone call. Trivette gathered up some folders and started over to Walker's desk with them. He overheard Walker tell someone " Yes she knows about it. She wasn't supposed to know for another month. I thought I told you that I didn't want you to move on it until after this weekend?" After a minute of listening to the person on the other end of the line Walker said " Torkelsen just do what you're told, will you?" After another few minutes Walker stated " Send me your bill. I'll find another attorney."

" Walker was that well known divorce attorney Torkelsen you were just talking to? What business do you have with him by the way?" Trivette questioned his partner who changed the subject to the case the two younger Rangers were working on by asking " Did Gage find anything out at the strip club last night?" Trivette answered that Gage hadn't gotten anything yet then pointed out that he had been undercover for just a week. Trivette then changed the subject to when the next time Walker would be going to the reservation and Walker replied " This weekend and yes you can come with us then."

That night in their bedroom Walker tried to pull his wife into a hug but she stepped away from him as she demanded " I want some answers from you and I want them now. Starting with if you had a problem with our marriage why didn't you say something to me? Why did you let me find out the hard way by being served with divorce papers from you? And if you wanted a divorce how on earth could you continue to have sex with me? Well I'm waiting for answers. Am I going to get them?" A stunned Walker asked his wife " What are you talking about Alex?"  
Picking up the legal document that she had been served with earlier in the day Alex hit her husband on the chest with it as she said " I'm talking about the divorce petition that you had Torkelsen file for you last week. I was served with the papers as soon as I got to my office this morning." Walker unfolded the document then read it. When he was done he told her " This is not what I asked Torkelsen to do for me."

" Walker do you really expect me to believe that Torkelsen served me with the wrong legal papers? You yourself just last week were complaining that I was spending too much time away from you and our children. You also asked if I really wanted to be married to you and after I answered yes I did want to be married to you you muttered something about how you weren't so sure about our being married. And if I remember right when we were first married you constantly bemoaned the fact that you had to marry me. Why don't you just admit that you want to be single again?" Alex asked Walker who stated " Alex I do not want to be single again. Nor will I ever ask you for a divorce. There is no way on the face of this earth that I would ever walk away from our children or their mother. I love you lady. You must know that by now. I did not have Torkelsen file for a divorce. When I went to see him I wasn't aware of the fact that he is a divorce attorney. I picked his name at random out of a phone book."

" If you had a legal problem why didn't you just ask my father to help you with it? Or me for that matter?" Alex asked Walker who replied " Because I didn't want you to know about it ahead of time. I swear to you Alex that I love you and I do want to stay married to you."

" Oh Cordell when I recieved those papers I was so upset about them even though I truly thought they had to be a mistake. Honey I called up Torkelsen and demamded to speak with him and he swore to me that you had been in his office last week and that the papers I received were in fact correct, that you wanted a divorce from me. I questioned him to the point where he all but yelled at me that you had demanded I get those papers today because in his words you wanted it to be over and done with. Can you understand how shocked I was when I was served with those papers? How I wasn't able to think clearly? Those papers were the reason that we were in D.A. Moody's office this morning. Somehow he knew about them and wanted to make sure they wouldn't affect our working relationship." Alex replied.

" Alex I can't tell you right now why I went to see Torkelsen but it was not for a divorce. We will spend the rest of our lifes together. Okay?" Walker told his wife who moved close to her husband as she said to him " I love you Cordell." Walker pulled her into a hug then whispered into her ear " Care to prove that you love me lady?" Alex replied " I do love you but I'm just not in the mood tonight."

" It's okay lady. How about we get some sleep?" Walker asked as he turned down the covers on the bed. Alex slipped into the bed along with her husband who pulled her into his arms then said to her " Alex I can't tell you what I was having Torkelsen do for me but I should be able to tell you when the time is right and that will be in a month. Can you trust me until then?"

" Yes I can and I will." Alex vowed as much to herself as to her husband but still there was a part of her that doubted if he was being truthful to her.

Chapter Two

Around two in the morning the phone rang so Walker answered it. It was Ranger Cooke on the phone and she said to him " Walker I know that it's late but Gage missed his check in call earlier this evening. I went to the gentlemen's club that he was undercover in posing as an old girlfriend of his and they told me that he called off sick. I went to his place to see if he was okay but he didn't answer the door. I'm parked just down the street from his place in a diner's parking lot. What do you want me to do?" Walker answered " Stay there and call Trivette and tell him to meet me there. I'll be there in a little while." After hanging the phone up Walker got out of bed and got dressed. Alex who had been woken up by the phone call asked him as she turned on her bedside lamp " Is there anything that you need me to do?"

Walker shook his head no so Alex settled back down in bed. After he was dressed Walker kissed his wife on her cheek then turned off her lamp and left the room. After he left Alex turned on her lamp again then got the divorce papers that she had been served with and read them yet again to see if that was really her husband's signature on them. Alex said to herself after reading the divorce petition " This is really my husband's signature. How could he have signed them and not realized what he was signing unless of course he does want a divorce?" She then tossed the divorce petition across the room in disgust and really began to think that her husband had lied to her earlier. With those kinds of thoughts going through her head Alex gave up on sleeping and went downstairs to see if she could find something to watch on the t.v. to keep her mind off of Walker and what he was really up to.

Seeing Walker's truck coming Sydney got out of her car and flagged him down. Walker pulled the truck into the parking lot and got out of it. Trivette who was already there went with Sydney to meet Walker. Walker asked the younger Ranger " When you were checking out Gage's place did you go inside?" Sydney replied " The door was locked and I don't have a key but there is mail in his mail box that was post marked a week ago and since it's local I would say that he hasn't been home for a day or two."

" How about we go see if we can open the door to Gage's place?" Trivette asked while showing them a set of picklocking tools. Sydney said " What are we waiting for?" Trivette answered " Nothing."

After Trivette picked the lock the three of them went into Gage's apartment where they found it a mess. Trivette muttered " I see that he still hasn't learned to clean up after himself." Sydney defended her partner " It's not that messy Trivette. You're just a neat freak." Walker in the meantime had gone over to the kitchen area where he spotted what looked to be blood so he told the other two as he pointed out the spots " Call a crime scene team in here to go over this place with a fine toothed comb." The crime scene team came and they went over the place but other than confirming that was indeed human blood that Walker had spotted didn't find anything else of note except for a plastic rat that was hanging by a noose from the shower head in the bathroom. Sydney said to the other two " Gage's cover has been blown. We need to get to hiim before they kill him."

Walker replied " We'll start with where Gage was undercover then go from there." Sydney then asked " Don't we have to wait for a search warrant?" Trivette answered " We can call Alex and have her get us one by the time we hit that gentlemen's club. She's probably still up anyhow. She never can sleep when you're out late Walker."

Alex was called by Walker and she told them that they might have probable cause to at least ask questions at the gentlemen's club but that to be on the safe side she would contact Judge Fisher who owed her one and see if he would issue them a search warrant. But that they wouldn't know ahead of time if they were allowed to search the place. That if they felt they needed to search the place to go ahead and do so and if Judge Fisher hadn't issued the search warrant no one could then be charged for any crimes they might come across.

The threesome went to the gentlemen's club where the night manager denied that Gage had ever worked there. Then in a smirking tone the manager added " By the way we just solved our rat problem by getting rid of the last night one earlier tonight." Walker calmly asked " Is that so?" The manager then boasted " That's so and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it Ranger. Now is there? That is other than you running back to Ranger headquarters with your tail tucked between your legs. Run along now little rangers." Walker shoved the manager aside and headed to the back room. The manager stepped aside as he said " It's clean. Like I told you pal we just took care of our last rat by disposing of it." Walker whirled and headed for the back door as he head the sound of a garbage truck picking up and emptying dumpsters in the alley. When the manager went to block his path Walker flung him aside and kept on going followed by Trivette. Sydney told the manger " You're not going anywhere." The manger sneered at her " Try and stop me sweet thing." Sydney succeeded in stopping him.

Outside a dumpster was picking up up the dumspter from the gentlemen's club. The driver was wearing a headset that was blasting music and couldn't hear Trivette yelling at him to stop so Walker jumped onto the front windshield of the truck. The driver stared at Walker who then flashed his badge and motioned that the driver should lower the dumpster back down to the ground which the driver did. After the dumpster was back on the ground both Walker and Trivette hurried to it. Hearing the sound of a moan from inside of it they opened the lids and looked into it. A bound and bloody Gage was in it. Walker carefully got into the dumpster and after checking Gage's pulse said " I'll lift him out to you. After we have him out we'll take him to the hospital in my truck since we're so close to it." Trivette positioned himself to grab Gage once Walker got him out of the dumpster. After that was done Walker helped Trivette to lay Gage in the back of his truck. Sydney who had come out of the gentlemen's club by this time dragging the manager asked them " Is he going to be all right?"

Trivette told her " You wait here for the police department. I'll stay in back of the truck with Gage." Sydney jumped into the back of Walker's truck as she said " He's my partner." Trivette then said " Fine then you go with Walker and I'll wait here for the police department to take him into custody." Walker got into his truck and floored it out of the alley knowing that Gage was in serious trouble from where the gun wound was at.

At the hospital Gage was whisked away to be treated and the three Rangers were directed to a waiting room. Walker called his house and asked his wife " Were you able to get that search warrant?" Alex replied " No I wasn't. Judge Fisher wasn't answering his phone and there wasn't another judge that I could think of calling on such short notice for a search warrant. What about Gage? Is he all right?" Walker answered " Gage was shot and tossed into a dumpster that was getting picked up. We stopped the driver and got Gage out. We're at the E.R. right now."

" Okay do you want me to wait up for you?" Alex asked her husband who responded " No I don't." He then hung up the phone before Alex could say anything else. Several hours later Walker arrived at home to find his wife sitting in the living room awaiting him so he said to her " Gage will be okay. I'm going to get a few hours sleep."

" I can join you if you want me to. We have a few hours before our children wake up." Alex suggested but Walker curtly told her " I don't want you to join me." He then headed upstairs leaving Alex to become even more convinced that Walker did indeed want a divorce from her because he had never turned her down for sex before.

The next morning when they arrived at Ranger headquarters the two Rangers were informed by Captain Harland that Ranger Gage was okay but that he was going to miss some time while he was recovering from the shooting. Also that there would be no charges filed because they didn't have a valid search warrant when they went to the gentlemen's club to search for Ranger Gage. Due to Gage's shooting Walker would work on his own while Trivette was paired with Ranger Cooke.

Chapter Three Several days later when Walker got to Ranger headquarters he was a good hour later than Trivette had expected him to arrive so Trivette pointedly said to him " Walker we were supposed to meet with Captain Harland as soon as we got in. He's been asking me every ten minutes when you would be here. I kept telling him that you would be in any minute but that just made him madder. So how about we go into his office and see what he wants?" Walker replied " He can wait a few minutes longer, it's not like Harland needs to be somwhere. Now is it?"

" Walker what is the matter with you? You've never talked like that about Harland before. Did you hit your head on something? Or are you having trouble with your memory again?" Trivette questioned his partner who snapped at him " Let's go and get this over with. I haven't got all day. I need to meet with Torkelsen at his office in a little while to settle my bill." Trivette followed Walker into Harland's private office. After they were seated Harland told them " Ranger Trivette I wanted to speak with Ranger Walker by himself so if you would please show yourself out?" Trivette got up from his seat to leave Harland's private office but Walker said to him " You can stay Trivette. Harland whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Trivette so just say it and get it over with. I haven't got all day."

Harland looked at Walker who was sitting there glaring at him so he said " You can stay Trivette in light of the fact that what I want to talk with Walker about may affect you. Ranger Walker in light of the fact that you have filed for a divorce from A.D.A. Cahill-Walker do you wish to start working with another A.D.A. on the cases that the Tarrant County D.A.'s office prosecutes for the Texas Rangers? Or will you still be able to work with A.D.A. Cahill-Walker on those cases?" Walker answered his boss " I would prefer to start working with another A.D.A. on my busts. Tell Moody that will you?" Walker then got up from his seat and left Harland's private office without another word. A shocked Trivette then questioned the captain " What is going on here? What's this about the Walkers getting a divorce?" Harland replied " Moody called me up several days ago to tell me that Walker had Torkelsen file a divorce petition against his wife and said that he thought it would affect their abilities to keep on working with each other in spite of the fact that they both assured him it wouldn't affect them at work. I take it that you didn't know anything about it?" Trivette shook his head no so Harland dismissed him.

In the outer office Trivette marched over to Walker's desk and demanded of him " Walker tell me what is going on and do it right now. And start with why you had Torkelsen file a divorce petition against Alex." Walker responded " What's it to you Trivette? Or are you just hoping that Alex will cry on your shoulder so that you can take advantage of her and hit on her again? You know just like you've done in the past?"

Now angry at his partner Trivette stated " There is no way that I would ever take advantage of Alex like that Walker and you know that. I thought that you had forgiven me for the time I acted the fool and hit on Alex?" Walker answered " I did then but at the time I told you that if you ever thought about hitting on my wife again you would be a dead man and that hasn't changed. No matter what happens between Alex and I in the future she is off limits to you. Got that?"

Losing his temper Trivette said loud enough for everyone in Ranger headquarters to hear " I am not interested in your soon to be exwife Alex. Got that?" As the other people in Ranger headquarters began looking at them Walker walked out of Ranger headquarters followed by Trivette who caught up to him in the hallway. Trivette then asked his partner " Listen Walker can we please talk about this? Are you really having Torkelsen get you a divorce from Alex?"

" No I'm not. What I was having Torkelsen do for me isn't anybody's business." Walker replied causing Trivette to breathe a sigh of relief then say " I'm happy to hear that you're not getting a divorce partner. I'm also glad that you at least told your wife what you were having Torkelsen do for you. But what I don't understand is why you didn't have either Alex or her father take care of whatever legal thing you needed taken care of."

" Because I don't want Alex to know what Torkelsen was doing for me ahead of time. Now is there anything else Trivette?" Walker ended with a question to his partner who suggested " What you're doing is none of my business but if I were you Walker I would tell Alex about it. It can't be good for her to hear that you went to a well known divorce lawyer but not know the reason why until you get around to telling her. Something like that could start to make her wonder if you do indeed want a divorce." Walker clapped Trivette on his shoulder then told him " You worry too much Trivette. Alex would never think like that." As he watched his partner walk away from him Trivette said to himself " Sometimes Walker doesn't realize what he puts Alex through and I hope he doesn't find out the hard way that he takes her for granted and that she's getting tired of it."

Alex was getting ready to leave work for the day when D.A. Moody entered her private office and said to her " A.D.A. Cahill-Walker in light of the fact that Ranger Walker has requested that another A.D.A. handles the cases that he brings to the Tarrant County D.A.'s office I will start assigning them to A.D.A. Holland. After you have your notes in order from the Barlotta case please hand them over to A.D.A. Holland, he will now be handling the case." Beyond shocked Alex said to her boss " D.A. Moody what are you talking about? Walker and I are not getting a divorce. We have never had a problem working together."

" Ranger Captain Harland informed me himself that Ranger Walker ealier today told him that he wanted to start working with another A.D.A. and since Ranger Walker is going to Torkelsen for something I think that it's best to go along with his wishes in this matter. Alex I don't know what's going on between you and Ranger Walker and I don't want to know. But I do have to run the D.A.'s office so that criminals are convicted of the crimes that they have committed. If the lead Ranger and the A.D.A. in charge of a case are having personel problems it could lead to a less than desirable result in the courtroom. So after you've handed over your notes on the Barlotta case to A.D.A. Holland take the rest of the week off with pay. When you return Monday morning there will be a new case sitting on your desk for you to handle. Any questions?' Now all but speechless Alex shook her head no so Moody left her office. Alex took awhile to collect herself then got the notes for the Barlotta case in order then dropped them off at Holland's office.

Walker entered his house and said to his wife " So how was your day lady?" A furious Alex replied " You now damn well how it went Cordell Walker but since our children are right here I'll keep a lid on my temper but once they're sleeping I will be telling you exactly what I think of what you've done to me." Walker answered " Alex it's not big of a deal. Now how were my children today?" Keith said to his father " We were very good Daddy."

" Well in that case how about you two older ones come and help Daddy in the barn while Mommy fixes dinner?" Walker asked as he took Angela's hand and motioned for Keith to go ahead of him to the barn while Alex was saying that it was his turn to cook dinner. Walker replied that he would do it another night and went to the barn with the older two leaving Alex to watch the twins while she was cooking dinner. Needless to say the rest of the evening was filled with a tenseness between the Walkers.

Walker entered his bedroom to find his wife standing there with her arms folded across her chest. She asked him " Walker how do you expect me to believe you when you tell me that you don't want a divorce? I mean you tell your boss to tell my boss that you no longer wish to have me prosecute the cases that you bring to the Tarrant County D.A.'s office. How am I supposed to trust in you when that action alone on your behalf leads me to think that you are cutting all ties with me. I need to know what you are having Torkelsen do for you and I need to know now." Walker answered his wife " No you don't need to know what I was having Torkelsen do for me." Seeing that his answer had mad his wife even madder Walker then said " Alex I swear to you that I am not getting a divorce from you. What I was having Torkelsen do for me you will know when the time is right. That is after I hire another attorney and have him do what I want him to do. Okay?"

" No it is not okay. I might have been able to believe you about you not having Torkelsen help you get a divorce from me if you hadn't decided that you didn't want to work cases with me anymore. How could you do that to me Cordell? We've always worked so well together in the past and that didn't change after we were married so why now, unless..." Alex responded on the verge of tears. Walker quickly pulled her into a hug as he told her " Alex before you started prosecuting my busts the A.D.A.'s that handled them before you would sooner or later start questioning my methods. That would go on for awhile until they would then go to whoever was the D.A. and demand that they be assigned to handle cases that didn't involve me. I didn't want something like that to come between us now that we're married so I asked for another A.D.A. to handle my cases before you could ask to be removed from them. You have put up with me and my way of doing things a lot longer than other A.D.A.'s have."

" Oh Walker just trust in me the way you're expecting me to trust in you. I would never ever demand to be taken off of the cases that you bring to the D.A.'s office. Yes when we first starting working together I did question your methods but I quickly learned that while you did things somewhat differently you also were able to solve more cases than the other Rangers resulting in quite a few convictions for me. I don't want our working relationship to change. Cordell please trust me in this matter." Alex replied causing Walker to say " Lady I do trust you. I swear that on my pa..."

Alex placed her finger on Walker's lips to stop him from vowing something on his parents' grave. She then said to him " I will go along with you for the next month. Okay?" After Walker nodded okay Alex added " Good now that's out of the way how do you feel about showing me that you love me? We're a couple of days behind on that." Alex teased her husband. Walker pulled her close as he said " Sounds good to me Alexandra." When they were done Alex asked him " In the morning can I prove my love to you?" Walker answered " You sure can." Alex snuggled close to him and fell asleep more secure about the state of her marriage. Walker on the other hand began to wonder if what he had been having Torkelsen do for him just might cause trouble in his marriage.

Chapter Four

It was now a month and a half later and Sydney who was riding with Walker in his truck so that he could drop her off at C.D.'s noticed two armed men running away from a bank and jumping into a waiting car so she told Walker " I'll call it in. Do you want me to call Trivette and have him meet us with Gage?" Walker as he turned on his lights and the siren answered her " Go ahead." Walker then floored the truck in pursuit of the armed robbers who started weaving in and out of traffic. After a few minutes of that Sydney asked Walker something but he didn't answer her so she glanced over at him and he appeared to be in a trance like state so she loudly asked him " Walker are you okay?" Before he could answer a car shot out of a side street and Walker was forced to spin the truck sideways to avoid being hit. Walker then swerved around the now stopped car and continued the pursuit. After the robbers had been taken into custody Sydney questioned him again " Walker are you sure that you're all right? Do you need me to take you to a doctor to see if you're all right?" Walker snapped at her " There's nothing wrong with me Ranger Cooke. Now drop it." Sydney changed the subject.

Alex was getting more concerned about what her husband was having an attorney do for him because he hadn't yet told her what it was. She also hadn't been given any of his cases to handle again either and when Alex had asked Moody about it he told her that he would prefer to wait until things cleared up to assign her the cases in which Walker and Trivette had made the busts. Suspecting that there was more to it than what her boss was telling her Alex dropped the matter. When she had asked her husband about his having found another attorney and what he was doing for Walker about two weeks ago Walker had replied that she would know in a couple of weeks and to trust him until then. Alex decided that after the twins' first birthday party she was going to confront her husband about what exactly he was up to. Sydney was had arrived early to help Alex with settings things up for the party asked Alex " Is everything okay with your husband Alex?" Alex answered " As fas as I know. Why?"

" I'm not sure but I think that there is something bothering Walker and while I do know that whatever it is might not concern me I thought I should point out to you that Walker isn't as focused at work like he needs to be. The other day it was like he went into a trance or something while we were chasing armed bank robbery suspects and he almost wrecked the truck because of it. I asked him if everything was all right but he practically ripped my head off when I did that so I thought that maybe you could talk to him because the last thing any of us needs is for something bad to happen at work because Walker's mind isn't on his job." Sydney explained to Alex who said " I'll talk with him but I'm not sure that it will do any good because the last time I tried to ask Walker about whatever legal thing he needed help with he wouldn't tell me what he was having his new lawyer do for him. The old one was Torkelsen."

" Torkelsen? The well known divorce lawyer? So is the rumor true that you and Walker are going to get a divorce?" Sydney questioned Alex who responded " Walker was not having Torkelsen be his divorce lawyer. What was doing for my husband I have no idea but I do know that it doesn't concern a divorce. Walker and I will stay married for the rest of our lifes. I know that Walker will never turn his back on his children and leave them, or me for that matter." Sydney nodded okay but she wasn't all that sure about it and Alex was starting to have her doubts about her husband and what he was really up to.

After the twins had received their presents Walker went into the kitchen to assist his wife with getting the cake and ice cream ready to serve to their guests. Alex said to him " Walker whatever you were having Torkelsen do for you I need to know about it, tonight." Walker replied " Not tonight Alex. I need another week or two before I can tell you what it is."

" Walker whatever it is just tell me and get it over with. Honey I know that whatever it is you're starting to let it cause you to lose your focus at work. So will you just please tell me before it's too late." Alex pleaded with her husband but he stated " I have not lost my focus at work and Cooke should know better than to tell you that I did."

" If that's the case why did you go into a trance like state and almost wreck your truck when you were chasing two armed bank robbery suspects?" Alex snapped at Walker who then all but yelled at her " I did not almost wreck my truck so just drop it Alex." Walker then went out the back door slamming it behind himself. Gordan who had heard the raised voices and the door slamming shut entered the kitchen and quietly asked his daughter " Is there anything that I can do Alex?" Alex pointed to one of the trays containing the sliced cake and ice cream and told her father " Please take that tray into the living room. Will you?" Gordan picked up the tray and went into the living room. Alex went to pick up the other tray as Walker re entered the kitchen. He took the tray as he said to her " Lady I'll tell you as much as I can after everyone has left. But you still have to wait for a few more weeks to know everything." Alex didn't answer her husband but went into the living room ahead of him.

After the guests had left the Walkers cleaned up their house then enjoyed some quiet time with their children before putting them to bed. After that was done they went back downstairs to the living room where Walker lit a fire then sat in front of it and motioned for his wife to join him. After she had Walker told her " Alex what I was having Torkelsen do for me concerns you and our children and my family's future security. You need to know that I would give my life to make sure that my family is safe from harm." Alex twisted around to face him then asked " How long do you expect me to blindy trust you? Are you really going to tell me what is going on then or are you going to tell me that the time isn't right and I need to wait yet again for you to tell me?" Walker answered " Things were delayed when I had to hire another attorney to replace Tokelsen. I will tell you everything then." Alex studied his eyes for a few minutes then stated " Okay Cordell even though it goes against my better judgement I will wait two weeks but only two weeks for you to tell me what Torkelsen was doing for you. Honey I know that you would give your life for our children but I don't want you thinking that you have to do that. What I want you to think about is the fact that you have a family that would be devastated if anything were to happen to you. Please keep that in mind. Is that too much to ask of you cowboy?"

Walker huskily replied " No it isn't." Alex than changed the subject by saying to her husband " Make love with me right here and now." Walker did as his wife asked him to do. Hours later Alex awoke to find that Walker wasn't with her so she got dressed and went looking for him. Alex found him deep in thought on the front porch so she lightly touched his shoulder to let him know that she was there. Walker startled then just as quickly relaxed and turned to pull his wife into his arms. He asked her " Are you interested in going upstairs to bed?" Alex teased him " Will it be worth it?" Even though they were the only two out there Walker whispered his answer into Alex's ear " Very worth it lady." Alex all but pulled Walker into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom.

Chapter Five

It was now two weeks later and Alex was sitting in her living room getting very mad because Walker had called her at work earlier in the day to tell her that she would be finding out after dinner what he had been having Torkelsen and the new attorney do for him. Walker hadn't come home for dinner so Alex called up Ranger headquarters looking for him but Trivette had told her that Walker had left several hours ago. When the children began to get tired Alex decided to put them to bed. After she had them asleep Alex went to take a long hot bubble bath trying to forget about her husband not keeping his word to her. As she was getting into the tub Alex slipped and the back of her head hit on the edge of the tub. After rubbing the back of her head Alex placed a rolled up towel behind her head at the egde of the tub where she had hit her head then laid back in the tub to enjoy her long soak. Without being aware of what she was doing Alex drifted off to sleep in the tub. Later on Walker entered his house and called out for his wife but she didn't answer him so he locked up the house then went upstairs to his bedroom where he saw that the door to the bathroom was ajar. Knowing that his wife was mad at him he headed to the bathroom as he said " Alex I ran into a hit and run on the way home. That's why I'm late." When she didn't answer him Walker opened the bathroom door a little more to see that Alex's head was below the water.

Walker quickly felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. Walker removed Alex from the tub and laid her on the bathroom floor where he began to perform C.P.R. on her. After what seemed like forever to Walker who was pleading with Alex to stay with him Alex began to gasping for breath so he laid his wife on her side so that she could spit up the water that had gotten into her lungs.

As soon as she was able to breathe on her own Alex questioned Walker " Why am I laying on the bathroom floor? Wasn't I just in the tub taking a bath? And why were you pleading with me to stay with you? Does it have anything to do with the fact that you were late getting home when you promised me that you would tell me what was going on with you and your lawyers?" Walker picked up Alex and carried her into the bedroom as he answered " I'll tell you about the lawyer when I know that there's nothing wrong with you. I'll call the ambulance for you then I'll call your father and C.D. to see if they can watch the children."

" Why are you calling an ambulance for me? I'm perfectly fine." Alex objected but Walker informed her " If I hadn't walked into the bathroom when I did you would have drowned. You know better than to fall asleep in the tub."

" I just doozed off for a few minutes, that's all. You really don't need to call an ambulance for something so minor." Alex said to Walker who told her " You didn't dooze off for a few minutes. When I found you with head under the water I felt for a pulse and you didn't have one so I am calling an ambulance for you and you are going to the hospital and that's final."

Now understanding why her husband was so upset Alex replied " I'm sorry for scaring you like that Cordell. Forgive me?" Walker answered " I can't lose you lady." Then he called an ambulance for his wife. After that was done Walker called up both C.D. and Gordan who both replied that they would be out at the ranch as soon as they could get there. Walker then asked his wife " Do you need help getting dressed?" Alex shook her head no and went to get up from the bed but got dizzy and fell back down onto the bed. Walker quickly went over to the bed to see if Alex was all right but she bolted off of it and went hurrying to the bathroom where she became ill.

Walker got a bra and panties out of his wife's dresser and went into the bathroom where he helped her to get into them. As he was doing that Alex told him " This is a first, you putting my bra and panties on me instead of taking them off of me." After they returned to the bedroom Walker went over to his wife's dresser and got out a t-shirt and pants as he said to her " Here let's get you into this before the paramedics get here." After Alex was dressed Walker picked her up and carried her downstairs to wait for the ambulance with her protesting for him to put her down.

After checking on Alex the paramedics decided that since Walker had to perform C.P.R. on her that she should be seen by a doctor and placed her on a stretcher for the trip to the hospital. By this time C.D. had arrived but not Gordan so Walker told the attendants to go ahead and take Alex to the hospital that he would be there as soon as he could get there. Even though C.D. told Walker to go ahead and go in the ambulance that he could watch four sleeping children by himself until Gordan got there Walker refused to do so. After the ambulance left without him Walker who went upstairs to check on his children. After watching his old partner go up the stairs C.D. muttered to himself " You are sill too stubborn for your own good Cordell."

Walker came back downstairs after checking on his children and asked C.D. " Will you be okay until Gordan gets here?" C.D. replied " You go ahead to the hospital and make sure they take care of Alex. I'll be fine here with the children until Gordan gets here." Walker left the house to go to the hospital. A short time later Gordan arrived at the ranch and C.D. explained that Walker had just gone to the hospital to be with Alex. Gordan then said " C.D. I know that you and Walker go way back but I also know that my daughter is a friend of your's too and because of that you need to tell me what Walker is up to so that I can protect her from the legal action that he's taking against her."

" What are you talking about Gordan?" C.D. asked because he didn't know what Gordan was talking about. Gordan answered " I know that Walker went to see Torkelsen who's a well known divorce attorney for a legal matter right before he asked that Alex not be assigned to prosecute any more of his busts. I also know that after that Walker hired K. S. Coulston who handles child custody cases. So will you please think of my gandchildren and tell me what's going on with Walker before it's too late for me to help my daughter and my grandchildren?"

C.D. replied " I didn't know that Cordell had gone to see K.S. Coulston after seeing Torkelsen. I don't know why he went to see either one of them but I do know that Cordell loves Alex and his children more than anything. He's not about to do anything that would hurt them. Gordan when Walker was twelve his parents were killed in front of him leaving him without a family. Yes he went to live with Ray on the reservation and he loved him dearly but Cordell deep down inside of himself has always wanted a family of his own. He has that with Alex and their children and he would never do anything to cost himself that. Whatever those lawyers were doing it was not to help Cordell tear apart his family. He would rather die first."

Gordan responded " I'm not so sure about that." C.D. then suggested " I can watch all four of them if you want to go to the hospital to see how your daughter is doing." Gordan took C.D. up on his offer and headed to the hospital.  
Alex was laying in a bed in the E.R. waiting to be taken for a x-ray when Walker entered the cubicle. Seeing him there Alex said " I'm waiting to be taken for a x-ray. I hit my head while I was getting into the tub and they think I might have a concussion from that." Walker nodded okay then pulled up a chair and sat down on it. He then removed a padded envelope containing legal documents from his coat pocket and handed it to Alex. After looking them over she asked her husband " Oh Cordell John Walker what have you done?"

" Ensuring your's and our children's future." Walker answered his wife who laid the legal documents down on the bed as a few tears leaked from her eyes. Walker picked up the documents and put them back into the padded envelope and returned it to his coat pocket then he picked up his wife's hand as he told her " I love you lady."

" I know that you do honey and that's why you did what you did. We'll talk after we get home about those papers that you just handed me." Alex said to Walker who asked her " Alex why are you upset about them?" Alex replied " It's not that I'm upset about them, it's just that I'm curious as to why you felt the need to do it now instead of a few years ago. However we can wait until we're home to talk about it. Okay Cordell?" Walker leaned over kissed his wife then said " Okay lady."

Chapter Six

Gordan who had gone to the hospital went to the cubicle that the head nurse told him his daughter was in and lit into Walker " How dare you stand here pretending to be the devoted father and husband when you've gone to Torkelsen and K.S. Coulson to get their help in destroying my daughter's family?" Alex answered before Walker could " That's quite enough father. Walker would you please go and see when they're going to release me?" Walker took the hint and went in search of the head nurse. After her husband had left the cubicle Alex questioned her father " Why is it that you always think the worst of my husband? Why are you always assuming that he's leaving me? And while you're at it can you tell me why you don't think that I can hang onto my children's father?"

" Alex I know for a fact that he went to see Torkelsen who everyone knows is a divorce lawyer. After seeing him Walker went to see K.S. Coulson who handles child custody cases. Honey I'm not trying to upset you but surely you can see what he's up to. Can't you?" Gordan ended his explanation with a question of his own.

" Father let me make this very clear to you, my husband did not see Torkelsen to help him with divorcing me. As for Walker seeing K.S. Coulson it was not for a child custody suit against me. I know what Walker went to the both of them for and while I'm not thrilled that he did things the way he did them I approve of the end results and that's all you need to know. My husband is not about to turn his back on his family, end of story. Now drop it." Alex stated in no uncertain terms.

" Alex I just wanted to make sure that you and your children are protected from any harm. You can understand that. Can't you?" Gordan replied causing Alex to snap at her father " How many times do I have to tell you that Cordell John Walker would rather die than to bring harm to his family? He's not the type to do something like that."

" No but I am. Isn't that what you really mean Alexandra?" Gordan painfully asked his daughter who answered " No Dad I did not mean that and you should know that by now. As far as I'm concerned the past is over and done with for the two of us. As for Walker, when my husband was twelve his parents were stabbed to death in front of him. And while he ended up going to live with Uncle Ray at the reservation Walker has always wanted more than anything to again have a family of his own. He has that with me and our children and nothing on the face of this earth would make him turn his back on that. I too would never ever let anyone or anything take my family away from me."

" Well can I ask you what he went to see them for? That is if you don't mind telling me." Gordan said to his daughter who responded " Dad all you need to know right now is that I have a slight concussion which can be treated at home. I don't want to talk about legal matters at this time. I just want to lay here and relax. Okay?"

Gordan answered " Okay stubborn I get the idea. Since you seem to be okay I'll head back to the ranch and help C.D. with your children." Alex agreed to that so her father left the hospital and headed to the ranch.

Hours later Walker and Alex returned to the ranch house where they found both C.D. and Gordan sound asleep in the living room. C.D. was on the couch sleeping and Gordan was on a chair. Alex placed a blanket over C.D. as Walker shook Gordan's shoulder to wake him up. After her father was awake Alex said to him " Dad why don't you just spent the rest of the night in the guest bedroom?" Gordan said " Sounds good to me but I don't have anything to sleep in." Walker told him " I have some things that you can wear to bed Gordan. I'll bring them down."

Alex went upstairs to her bedroom and checked on her children before going into her bedroom where she got ready for bed. Walker took the night clothes downstairs to Gordan. After Gordan had taken the clothes he asked Walker about Alex " Is my daughter really okay?"

" Alex has a slight concusssion but other than that she's fine." Walker replied. Gordan then said " I know that you went tro see Torkelsen and K.S. Coulson for something. Why didn't you ask me to help you with whatever legal thing they did for you?" Walker answered his father in law " I wanted it to be a surprise for my wife. I went to see Torkelsen for a property matter. I saw Coulson to protect my family, Angela in particular."

" May I ask how you are protecting Angela?" Gordan asked Walker who answered him " By getting her a birth certificate that lists me as her father. Also the lawyer arranged that anything relating to when Jones sued us for Angela was permantly sealed."

" So no one will ever know that you aren't Angela's biological father. That's good to hear Walker." Gordan told his son in law who turned and left the room without another word. After locking up and turning off the living room lights Walker joined his wife in their bedroom.

" Walker you didn't have to put the ranch in both of our names. I would have been okay with it staying in just your name." Alex said to her husband who told her " I did that because you as much as a owner of this ranch as I am. I know that if anything were to happen to me you would be able to keep it going." Alex nodded okay then asked " Thank you for seeing to it that no one will ever know we were sued for custody of our oldest daugher. And speaking of Angela, why did you get Angela's birth certificate changed? I mean why now? After all when you filled out the birth certificate after she was born you left the space for the father blank. So why change that now?"

" Because she's my daughter and my name should be listed as her father. Alex when I was filling out the birth certificate I thought that since I hadn't fathered Angela I wasn't to put my name down as the biological father." Walker explained.

" Oh Cordell I thought at the time you didn't put your name down as the father because you wanted nothing to do with my baby girl. I didn't know that you didn't understand that you could have put your name down as the father even though you weren't the biological father. That does explain a lot." Alex replied.

" I know that now lady." Walker said as started removing his clothes. Alex moved closer to him as she said " I have to stay awake for another hour or so. Care to help me with that?" After making sure that it was okay for Alex to be doing that Walker helped keep his wife stay awake for the next hour or so.

After that was done Alex laid her head on Walker's chest as she told him " The only thing that will ensure my future happiness is having you and our children here with me so I want your word that you'll do your best to be here with me and our children." Walker pulled his wife even closer as he vowed " You have my word." They then drifted off to sleep assured of their future together. 


End file.
